Unshaped
The Unshaped are the primordial denizens of the Dream, creatures of unformed and never-ending chaos. They are beings that despise the order of the formed world, wishing to rend reality apart. Consisting only of endless madness and infinite change, the Unshaped are horrifying beings that live by the spur of the moment. Their life is one of endless shifting, of being made and then torn apart. Appearance The Unshaped, if somehow encountered in the Dream, are almost impossible to make out. They are sometimes swirling masses of infinite colors, while at other times the darkest of black. They never hold to one shape, instead endlessly mutating into form after form, never once holding the same figure as before. If the Unshaped manage to find their way towards the Cocoon, living and holding a relatively steady form long enough to do so, then they will suddenly find a bit of Order in their existance. On the part of the Dream that is on the outskirts of the Cocoon, Unshaped actually begin to resemble real beings. They will find that they transform into a shape that has function, allowing them to move of their own will, allowing them to think and reason. Suddenly, their lives are not prone to randomly ending, actually giving them a real age. Unshaped flock to the Outskirts of the Cocoon, desperately seeking a small taste of the Order that the Cocoon leaks out. Unshaped that are found in the Outskirts can be a variety of monsterous things. The very essence of their lives, having to struggle to even exist, usually leaves them very bitter and angry creatures. When they finally do find enough Order to make shape, they usually embody these negative emotions with violent forms. Unshaped are most usually red or black, and have a variety of shapes and sizes. they can be tiny to massive, legends rumoring that there are Unshaped that even dwarf the Cocoon itself. Their skin is usually sharp or hard, with spikes and sharp edges protruding at all angles. Mouths with dozens of rows of sharp teeth can be found anywhere, as well as claws and eyes. They are every sort of imaginable monster. The possible forms of an Unshaped are limitless, leaving endless nightmares to the imagination. Psychology Unshaped that are found roaming within the chaos of the Dream have no true psychology to speak of. They have no real assembled form of thought, and have little to no intellect. The only thing that can possibly hope to drive their existance would be the distant light of the Cocoon. The chaos of the Unshaped is naturally drawn to the order of the Cocoon, as a moth to a flame. Once they come to the Outskirts, order is given to their chaotic forms. This order brings shape, and it also brings intellect. Unshaped within the Outskirts have intelligence similiar to that of an animal. They suddenly realize that their continued existance depends on the order within the Cocoon, and if they wish to grow smarter and live longer, then the Cocoon is where they must be. They suddenly crave the light of the Cocoon, and soon grow to crave the order of it all. They will approach the Cocoon, and soon learn that they are not allowed entry. They will beg and plea, they will fight and struggle, but they will realize that the Cocoon is not a place for them and they will never be allowed entry. With this final realization comes the final transformation of a Unshaped, turning them into mutated and hateful creatures who only crave to enter the Cocoon. They will plot and lie in order to fight their way into the Cocoon, craving the purposeful and intelligent existance of the races within. People that wander close to the edges of the Cocoon can often hear the Unshaped on the outside, screaming threats or whispering seductive words. History